Snapped
by Arom1
Summary: what will happen to humphrey from kate and garths constant bullying
1. Chapter 1

**So I couldn't think of what to write for _I will remember _but I got this story idea stuck in my head and decided to write it**

_Humphrey's POV_

"tonight im going to do it" I say to my self , I look up out of the foliage make sure she's coming, "im going to surprise her" I thought. Its starting to get

late and I feel as if I should go but she could be here any minute and tonight im going to finally do it. I hear voices in the distance my ears peek up its

her "ok Humphrey you can do this all you have to do is ask" I peer through the bushes and I see her humming quietly, unable to contain my excitement

any longer I spring out of the bushes surprising her "Eeek!" she squeals out I laugh "sorry did I scare you?" I ask nonchalantly she looks surprised that

its me "no, you just startled me" she says pride fully I smile "was this being surprised?" I say mimicking her, "HUMPTH" she scoffs looking away and

walking off I realize its almost too late its now or never "Kate?" I call out she looks back and stops "what Humphrey?" she replies, I look down "well I

was just wondering" I look up and smile "will you go to the moon light howl with me?" her eyes widen then she closes her eyes and starts smiling, she

was laughing "whats so funny Kate?" she trys her best to stop laughing "Humphrey, is this a joke did Garth send you?" she asks laughing "Garth" I

think to myself how I hate him "umm no Kate im serious" I say looking into her eyes she starts laughing again "Ha me howling with you, WHAT a joke"

she laughs out clutching her stomach and crying, I feel something burning in my mind and my paws curling up, I was mad, no not mad I was furious

"what makes you think it's a joke?" I ask letting my anger betray me she looks at me seriously for a moment and then says "Humphrey even if you were

an alpha I wouldn't go out with you, face it Humphrey I just don't feel that way about you" she says smiling the lets just be friends smile the always

have when they rip your heart out and burn it up, I seriously then thinking about hitting her I put on a fake smile "so your going with garth then? I say

with a fake happy tone, she smiles, oh how much im starting to hate her smile "yeah of course" she says with a sharp tone, as if on que Garth strolls on

down "Hey babe" he says pulling Kate close and nuzzling her causing her to squeal, which is really ticking me off now but I just smile and say "hey

Garth" he looks at me puzzled as if I did something I wasn't supposed to "what do you want coyote" he sneers I feel my anger building up as if it was

about to reach the max

"nothing just saying hi" I say nonchalantly he looks at me again "well I don't care" he says going back to nuzzling Kate he looks at me again "leave us

now you queer" he sneers at me which causes Kate to laugh at me, my anger is about to boil over ut I think "now Humphrey" I think to myself "you

wouldn't be a very good omega if you let you anger control you" so I just smile say bye to kate and walk away, now to normal eyes it would look like

that "nice little chat" we had hadn't affected me, physically yes emotionally, no when I was walking back to my lonely den something inside just died a

little I cant quite place it maybe it was my sanity, no oh wait I know what it was it was my heart it just died a little from Kate and garths treatment when

I get back to my den I was not the same Humphrey on the outside I was not on the inside I was anger fueled vengeful Humphrey not fun loving

humprey

**how'd you like that? It wanted to reate dark fic about Humphrey for while now I have**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided I'll tell you my plans for my stories**

_**I will remember sequel **_**:** **ill post every Sunday night**

**_Heartaches: _discontinued until further notice**

_**Coma:**_ **discontinued until I will remember sequel is finished or I feel like uploading a chapter**

**_Snapped: _I will randomly update this story **

_The next day_

_Humphrey's POV_

i awaken in the early morning, sun slowly stumbling its light in my den I slowly stand up looking around, same old lonely den I scoff what did I expect to

see a girlfriend?, Pups? No I see same old den and same old Humphrey. I head out my den "it's a very beautiful morning sun shining birds chirping Lilly

walking towards me yeah itsa really ni- Lilly's walking towards me !" my mind screams I do a double take "yep thats Lilly alright" I would smile if I was

old Humphrey but im not so I just stand there watching her come towards me "hey Humphrey!" Lilly hollers out "wow Lilly's talking to me" I think old

Humphrey takes over "hey Lilly" I say matching her enthusiasm normally Lilly wouldn't take to me her being the sister to dare I say it, Kate she thinks

that just because she's an alpha she thinks that Lilly should act like one to even though down in her heart she just a play full omega. **Lilly's an alpha in **

**this story **"so funny I see you here" Lilly says to me I think of something nice to say but im in a bad mood "funny I should be here its not like its my den

or anything" I say sarcastically to her I guess she didn't like it because she looked hurt old Humphrey wanted to say sorry but new Humphrey wanted

me to continue being mean "well that was rude" she says to me and starts walking off I watch her go starting from her head all the waaay down to her

tai- "Humphrey stop staring" my mind screams "oh right yeah what was I gunna do? Apologize yeah thats right" I think I look towards Lilly she's not too

far away 'Lilly!" I scream "I'm SORRY!" she looks back at me I think she crying? Nah probably just the sun in my eyes I look away feeling bad even if she

isn't crying I still feel bad _stop being such a wuss! _"huh who said that?" I call out scanning around me looking for the owner of the voice, after awhile I

don't hear that voice anymore and I just decide to walk down to the pond to get cleaned up. Im heading down the trail just humming a tune I made up

im starting to feel good right now so im kinda not paying attention I push through the reeds to get to the pond my ears perk up im hearing a sound, a

moan, "oh god some ones hurt" I think im racing through the reeds the meaning's getting louder which means im getting closer im a bout to dash in and

be the hero but I stop short that's not a moan of pain it's a moan of, Pleasure? I peer through the reeds I see Garth "oh god better get outta here" I

think im about to turn around and leave but I hear a squeal, kates squeal to be exact I peer through the bushes again **Warning this will have some M **

**stuff in it, but im not going into a lot of detail** I see Kate bent over a log, her face in an appearance of pure bliss mouth open into a strange looking

smile eyes staring up "Garth babe" she says "im ready" she smiles harder "what does she mean by that?" I think but moments later I see her tail flicked

to the side and Garth is behind her and her braces himself an the log and he- OH GOD "gotta get outa here right now seriously" I think but I cant move I

too focused, on Kate mostly. I decide that I had enough and I take a step back words *CRACK!* I stepped on a rotted log and I fell through into a little

dip in the ground, the log started rolling down I brace for impact of it laning on me but instead it just covers the entrance "what was that?" I hear Garth

say I hear scuttling around and then I see them standing over me "oh shit, shit shit" im thinking my heart is racing a mile a minute "I don't know" Kate

says "but I think this will be a better log to use" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream in my head but im to scared to move I see Kate slumped

over the log which by the way is hovering inches above my face I see Garth standing behind her "shit" I think "this is going to be long day"

**oh god I feel bad for Humphrey tell me if you liked it in the review and if I should add more stuff like this but I WONT DO ANY LEMONS in super **

**detail ill give hints that they're doing the nasty but I don't do details**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I decided to try and upload a new chapter for every story I !**

_later that day_

"aw shit, man I got stuff all over me" I mumble to myself while washing up in the river, it had only been 30 minutes since the incident but I still felt dirty even

though this is the second bath I took "I gotta tell the guys" I say out loud "tell the guys what?.. Humphrey" a menacing voice rings out I freeze up… I know who

that voice belongs to "we-well hey there garth" I say slowly turning around, theres garth standing there in the river about five feet away from me "so…

Humphrey, what you gunna tell the guys about hmm?" he say moving ever so slightly closer "uh, uh nothing, its just that I found a new place for log

sledding" I say my voice betraying me I take a step back "oh, really?" he growls out moving towards me he stops and sniffs the air "smells like someone got

a little "excited"" a million things go through my head about what I should do _don't let him talk to you like that, fight back! _A voice rasps from the back of my

head that suggestion does the trick because I now feel courageous "oh, really garth are you sure that smell isn't from you?" I say garth reels back in

surprise _Humphrey: 1 Garth:0_ the voice says "why would you think that?" he says with hint nervousness in his voice. _nows your time to strike, do it boy, the _

_finishing blow! _The voice screams I smirk "maybe because I might have saw you and kate get to know each other better" I say smilling the look in garths face

is pure shock _Humphrey:1 Garth:0 _the voice says, but before I could get to comfortable garth retaliates "cant a guy get to know his mate a little better" he

says smirking _Garth:1 Humphrey:2 come on hes catching up _the voice says "really I didn't know you could get to know your mate better 4months before

mating season" I say nonchalantly smirking now garth is boiling over in anger "IM GOING TO GET YOU COYOTE!" he screaches out and tackles me in an fury

im pinned under water by garth one of his claws make contact with my face and rips a gash across the bridge of my eye diagnolly down my face ripping of

part of my top lip in the process "bndfothrerth" I open my mouth to scream but im under water its useless another claw shreds into me while I was

screaming and tears through my cheek the once clear blue water was turning a crimson color and to top it of I was loosing air, I was drowning *SNAP* is the

sound of my leg breaking "I guess this is how im going to die" is the last thought I had before blacking out


	4. Chapter 4

"he'll live" a voice says "but, he'll probably wont be the same as he used to, being under water that long gave him a small amount permanent brain damage"

_get up_ that voice calls out, _get up you useless coyote!_ That does it, my eyes snap open blinding light seeps into my eyes I close them, too late my eyes still hurt, I

groan and roll over to the side, a hear a few gasps but that wont change anything, because - whats my name! my eyes shoot open, ignoring the pain I get up

quickly everybody in the den takes a startled step back "WHATS MY NAME?" I scream out, my head darting side to side scanning for something, anything! I

could use as a reminder, nope just a room full of scared looking wolfs EXCEPT FOR ONE! I scuttle as fast as I can in my crippled state of form, im right in front of

her inches away from her muzzle, darting my eyes side to side I say to her "WHATS MY NAME ,DO YOU KNOW IT?" im panting now, sitting down I wrap my front

paws around my body huddling up im safe now "garth no!" a voice calls out when a large brown figure with small menacing eyes.. eyes OF A DEMON! "STAY

AWAY FROM ME DEVIL CHILD!" I screech I jump up and sprint towards the corner of the den huddling up as small as I can "he cant get me, he cant get me now,

IM SAFE,IM SAFE!" im yelling at the top of my lungs everyone is stepping back even garth _come on coyote get up hes your enemy! The voice whispers_ "my

enemy, my enemy"! I whisper it a few times, jumping up I point menacingly at him "YOU!, YOU DID THIS!" _that's it the voice purrs_ creeping closer, the demon

steps back "Humphrey get away from me" the demon says quietly thoughts of death, rage and killing flood my mind all including him _NO, don't do it!_ Another

voice I stop what is that voice then it all hits me, my name is Humphrey, I live in this pack Lilly, salty, shaky and mooch are my friends when the memories stop

I collapse

**Something is wrong with Humphrey, please !  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Humphrey?" female voice whispers in my ear nudging me with her nose, I groan and roll over on my side "Humphrey? Wake up!" she nudges me again "YYEEE!" I screech out, sitting up I say "gosh, your nose is cold" looking towards who did that its Lilly, and

she's blushing I raise an eyebrow in confusion she just shrugs "so" I say trying to start up a conversation, she smiles and says "we didn't think you'll wake up…" she trails off, winking I say "why?, where you scared that you'll loose me?" Lilly blushes an even

deeper color of crimson "NO!, I just didn't want a friend of mine to get hurt…." I reel back, did she just say friend? We're both blushing now, after a while of just kinda staring at each other "Lilly where are you?" a voice calls out, "well, I should be going" she

says looking down rubbing her leg against one another smiles and runs off, I just shrug and leave smiling taking a step forward I collapse, looking down at my paws, they turn into sabers dripping with blood, yelling I jump to my feet my den brightened with a

red light, the blood dripping from my claws lead to a disemboweled Lilly, intestines spilling out of her lifeless body, struggling the corpse of Lilly gets up heading towards me moaning "huuummppphreeey, whyyyyy? Whhhyyy?" her intestines dragging behind her

leaving a trail of blood, then her body explodes into a red mist and she disappears, looking down again my paws returned to normal and my den was brightly lit and clear of the bloody corpse that I saw "humphreeeeey" I heard a voice moan out and I sprinted

away from my den, out in the sunlight and far away from my den, I decide to head to the river to get a drink of water approaching the river I saw two pups playing in it, all of the sudden my vision turned black and white and I see this monster of a wolf , he's

hiding in the reeds stalking the two pups, then he pounces holding each pup underwater until the bubbles stop coming up and they stop struggling, then he looks straight at me and smiles, gasping I close my eyes and everything's all normal and the pups are

still playing, shaking the vision off I wade into the river bending over to get a drink of water I see a reflection, it's the monster! I jump back clawing at the water trying to make the monser go away, but its not, the monster, its my reflection, my eyes bulge out in

horror when my reflection seems to smile at me, leaping backwards I pivot my foot in the river mud and run out as fast as I could, I need to escape! Turning the corner I run into Kate "watch where your going omega" she sneers, but stops when she sees me

"oh, its just you Humphrey" she does a week smile, but that smile turns into a demonic sneer with fangs protruding out from under her lips she says "I'm gunna get you Humphrey….!" I feel my heartbeat increase, jumping to my feet I run off, eventually

collapsing in a field and passing out from exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of birds and crickets awaken me from my slumber, quickly I get to my feet and take in my surroundings, I'm in a meadow the flowers are blooming and the trees are large and luscious, there is a cave in the distance, a vision flashes across my eyes, 

**"shhh, were almost there now, HEH HEH HE!"** **the voice giggles**. "aaahhha" I groan squeezing my eyes shut, the vision was gone but not the experience, trotting away I make note of this place, particularly the cave, after an hour of walking around I run into a

wolf, she's giggling because a butterfly has landed on her nose, slowly I emerge from behind the treeline into the meadow where she is playing in, the wolf, a brown collared wolf with cream streaks, just likes Kate's, anger emerges from the pit of my stomach,

I'm flooded with thoughts of how I should kill her, easing my weight to one side to peer around the clump of flowers I'm behind _SNAP!_ A twig breaks alerting her to my presence "Is anyone there?" she calls out obviously frightened, I pounce landing on her I

quickly maul her in the head knocking her unconscious, since I hit with a closed paw I didn't leave any marks, grapping her by the scruff of her neck I head towards the cave I just was at "shh, we're almost there now, heh heh HE!" I whisper in her ear

giggling, aster awhile of dragging I stop, what am I doing? I scream to myself and drop the body, hastily scribbling in the dirt next to her I write a note: _sorry for attacking you I was hunting and mistaken you for an caribou, hope you'll forgive me_ satisfied with the

note I head back to jasper

_One hour later_

As I enter the pack grounds wolfs are staring at me "What are YOU lookin at?" I scream at a wolf to my left, quickly he scampers away, but I wasn't finished yet I was pissed, pissed at garth for doing this to me ,pissed at Kate, for well, being Kate! Continuing

up the hill to my den I can't help but notice Winston sitting at his perch, like he's some GODDAMNED SAINT! And Kate, that bitch is right next to him, her death will be slow…but not as slow as garth's oh no no no! garth he's getting a better death, cruel,

agonizing, horrid all describe what will happen to him, and Lilly, I pause for a moment, she's never done anything wrong, okay I think not Lilly. almost to my den, I get jumped by my friends "DOG PILE!" mooch screams as he and salty land on me, forgetting my

past anger I smile and laugh with them "GET OFF ME GUYS!" I holler out unable to control my laughing and push them off "where's shakey?" I ask them, they frown and salty says "he's out with Reba and Janice, guess he don't need his friends anymore" I

blank out **"Hey Janice get over here I got something cool to show you!" "what is it Humphrey?" she asks trotting up next to me "look!" I say pointing to a bush that's in the valley bellow us "yeah, and?" before she can react I ram my head into her **

**causing her to lose her balance and fall over the edge. **"yo Humphrey, you there?" salty asks, waving a paw in my face, returning from my trance I nod and say "well, I got to get goin, SEE you guys!" and I head the opposite way of my den, but to Janice's.

**So, how'd you like that? Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Rounding the curve I ran into Reba "Hey Reba!" I call out, trotting over to me she replies "Humphrey, I haven't seen you since…." She trails off, raising an eyebrow a reply "Since when?" looking away she says quietly "well.. Since, you know, The accident" when

she says those words my temper flashes next thing I know my face is twitching, or what's left of it, Reba backing up, has an uncertain look on her face, realizing what I'm doing I stop and I call out to her "Reba, I'm sorry, I'm just mad" Reba stopping she says to

me "its okay, I shouldn't of said that, Kate an all warned that you were sensitive about that" feeling that rage build up in me again threatening to explode I stop myself, good omegas don't get made I tell myself over and over again, after a few minutes of

nothing spoken, Reba brakes the silence "well where were you going Humphrey?" shrugging my shoulders I say "just going to catch up with Shakey" smiling she says "oh how sweet of you, Shakey hasn't been the same after, you know" nodding my head

she chips up "anyways I'm going to meet up with Shakey and Janice to get some berries, though I heard that some of the alphas got a big catch, 5 Caribous! Maybe there will be enough for you meat eater omegas to actually get a full stomach, wouldn't that

be nice, oh and would you like to come with us" smiling, I like my lips, or more like shredded skin flaps in front of my teeth I says "yeah, sure why not" Reba motions for me to follow behind her, and then we walk towards the feeding grounds, after a while of

walking Reba asks "have you ever tried berries?" me nodding my head vigorously "did you like them?" she asks, sticking my tongue out of my mouth and shaking my head side to side I say "ahhh no, they're so biter!" her laughing at me she says "well silly

you probably ate the whole thing didn't you?" me giving her a look that could be described as how did you know, she replies "the whole berry is bitter, but the juices" she closes her eyes and smiles "they're delicious" hopping over a fallen tree branch I reply

"well, I'll keep that in mind next time" entering the feeding grounds Reba says to me "well, me Shakey and Janice will be within earshot if you need anything" and with that she runs off to the left towards Shakey and Janice. Heading towards the pack I take a

seat next to salty and mooch "soo whens the food going to get here?" I ask them, chuckling salty says "as impatient as ever" me shrugging I say "Hey, I'm a growing wolf, I need my food" which stifles a laugh between me and salty "Guys the foods here!"

mooch calls out, sure enough a group of alphas are carrying a mass of caribou, which causes cheers throughout all the pack, after what seems like an eternity they finally make it to the feeding grounds and drop off the caribou, taking a step forward my

mouth hangs open already drool dripping out, salty walks up to me and closes my mouth with his paw and says "whoa man you're scaring away all the girls" he then motions towards candy and sweets, who are laughing uncontrollably "Good evening

Everyone" a voice booms, looking up its Winston and right next to him is eve "Before we eat lets thank those who brought us this meal!" he then points to the group of alphas, Kate, Candu, Hutch, and Garth they all take a bow, causing my blood to boil, no

Humphrey calm down I say to myself "You guys remember the rules, alphas first, THEN omegas, LETS EAT" groaning all the omegas back up to allow room for the alphas to move in and eat "This is bullshit" I whisper to salty and mooch, they both nod their

heads in agreement, After ten minutes of pure silence, other than the noise of the alphas gorging themselves, Fed up I walk out of the huddle of the omegas bend over and drag a caribou carcass back to the group, the alphas stare at me dumbfounded, like

what did he just do look on their faces, after a while of just a stare down the omegas break into a cheer, and they dig into the carcass, me standing up tall with a smug look on my face I head towards the middle to get another carcass when a voice stops me

"What are you doing Humphrey?" it was Winston "I'm getting us food" making my way to another carcass only to be stopped by him again "Humphrey, your breaking pack laws!" stopping I look back up to him "the omegas need to eat to!" and I bend over to

grab a thigh bone with a ton of meat left on it "Humphrey IF YOU DON'T STOP, GOD HELP ME I WILL RIP YOUR EYES OUT AND SHOVE SO FAR UP YOUR-" Eve screams out, only to have Winston stop her, Chuckling I say "Try me"


	8. Chapter 8

"What?, Did you say?" eve questioned menacingly, glancing back, I see salty shaking his head urging me to shut up,

but that causes me to do the exact opposite, grinning I say "Well, Eve" that causes a gasp to erupt throughout the

crowd " I said, Try Me" The look of shock on eve's face is enough to get my heart racing, controlled by Foolishness,

Bravado and PURE courage I do something extremely stupid, I winked at Kate, In a Flash I'm pinned, but not who you

think it was, its Garth "Got Ya" he sneers, coughing I say "Has someone been eating rottin caribou?" in a flurry of paw

swipes, my chest becomes swiss cheese, whilst opening up my notso healed wounds from before, in a great feat of

strength I pull my self up, and jokingly say "What, Come back to finish the job?" In an Instant Garth is in the air claws,

directed to my throat, unknowingly for garth, I knew this was going to happen, so all it took was a quick side step to

send him sprawling into the crowd of omegas "Did poor GArthy Worthy fall?" I say mocking him, garth gets back up and

in an instant hes crouched and poised for the leap "THAT'S ENOUGH!" the voice echos throughout the valley,

chuckling I say "aww, right when the fun was about to start" in a single fluid motion Winston is down in the feeding

area "I expected more from you garth, AND you too, Humphrey" shrugging my shoulders I say "Sorry pops, fighting

you know, its just in my blood" Winston staring me down says "That's enough out of you" and focuses all of his

attention on the garth, who even in the Heat of the moment, still has time to flirt with the girls, specifically sweets ,

candy and lilly, Winston silently approaches garth, tapping him on the shoulder he says " You finished?"

**planing on another chapter tonight, peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

Swiveling around quick, garths smile disappeared from his face and turned into an uncertain look "Hey" he proclaimed,

until he realized it was Winston "Oh, uh hi…SIR" he said with a fake salute "Cut that out, now garth tell me why did you

do that to Humphrey?" Winston questioned, looking around uncertainly garth replies "Well, you see sir he was

disrespecting you, and the whole pack!" Winston nodded in approval but then said "Thanks garth, and we can handle

this on our own, now if you would, please leave" garth stared at him with a surprised face, Winston noticing this

shooed him away, turning around quickly to face Humphrey, he realized that not only was Humphrey really pale he

was swaying side to side, acting quickly he called upon the two healers in the pack "REBA, JANICE COME QUICK!"

within moments of the frantic call, the two wolves emerged from the foliage in a dead sprint, arriving out of breath

"What is it?" Reba asked taking in deep breaths in-between, Winston pointed to Humphrey who is now lying

crumpled on the ground groaning, noticing this Reba and Janice quickly lift Humphrey up, with the help of shakey,

salty and mooch and carry them to the girls den, all the way there Humphrey was slipping in and out of reality,

yelling out nonsense and death threats, entering the den the wolves gently lower the delirious wolf and start to

work on him, about halfway through Janice says "Hey, you guys have been a great help but now you need to leave"

grumbling the men left, leaving Janice and Reba to work on the dying wolf, because of the fight with garth most of

his wounds have reopened and need to be closed, once more, after a treacherous night of holding Humphrey down,

knocking him out and forcing him to drink, the operation is done and Humphrey is left lying in a pool of dried blood,

sweat, herbs and saliva. Immerging from his deep sleep Humphrey finally awakes , getting up on his feet, Janice

runs in and quickly ushers him down saying something about that he needed rest and what not, since he was weak

and tired he was defenseless and allowed himself to be lain down, tired, weak and hungry he lays there dozing off.


	10. Chapter 10

dear fans, sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter, but i have some bad news, today i accidentely busted my nuckle,  
>im typing this on my phone while blood streams down my hand, also the tear is all the way down the bone, so i wont be able to type for awhile<p>

sorry,

your friend,

aromatic1


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, long time no write, sorry about that, anyways I got some seriously good ideas and I want to ask you, the fans which one to choose.**

**Idea 1: mostly happy ending, there is still a war but everything is resolved peacefully.**

**Idea 2: Neutral ending, mostly peaceful, but not everyone is on even grounds.**

**Idea 3: Bad ending, Violence, blood and tragedy, Peace can not be maintained a civil war breaks out and Humphrey can't control his actions or feelings, the beast within has mostly taken over.**

**Idea 4: Just like Idea 3, but the ending is nicer/happier.**

**Well those are my ideas for the ending, hit me up with a pm or review, the most voted idea will be chosen, if there is no votes, I will go with the one of my choice.**

"Humphrey you gotta get up man!"

called out a voice, I was too tired or I just didn't care so I brushed off the voice, soon after I was nudged, then shaken until I finally opened my eyes to shakey standing over me

"Wah? Whats going on"

I question

"No time to explain, Garth's pissed and he and a few other alphas are coming after you"

shakey manages to squeal out, looking over his shoulder I see a frightened Lilly appear in the doorway to the den, she left as quickly as she came yelling something about mooch and salty

"Get UP!"

shakey growls, and I comply slowy at first until shakey pulled me up and shoved me out the den, the blinding light momentarily stunned me but I quickly shook it away

"You're to slow, and we gotta go NOW"!

shakey yelled the last part with such ferocity that I didn't know he had, hearing the angry shouts from Garth and his gang getting closer we took off into the woods, hopefully shakey knows where he is going, I would hate to be running blindly into the woods, gradually the voices died out and we stopped, taking in my surroundings I noticed where we are, we were in the clearing where I had accidentally pounced another wolf, AND! Where there is a good cave to hide in

"Come on shakey I know where to go!"

we both headed up the hill to the location of the cave, side stepping the moss, grass, and trees the hid this cave from view, we entered surprised to see that in the middle of the cave was a human contraption, and upon further investigation there is a thin material resting on it and on the bottom corner of it is an area circled with red

"that"

shakey said pointing to the red

"must be where we are "

"that's brilliant I bet this leaf like substance shows all of jasper, do you know what we could do with this?"

shakey looked at me and shuddered a bit

"Good things, good things"

exploring the rest of the cave we found a human item for carrying objects full of human food and

"AHA!"

shakey stopped what he was doing and looked at me

"what?"

I questioned, and continued to search for the human treat called cupcakes, while I was searching for food shakey was marking known locations with an human object that leaves behind a black residue. After a few hours of doing what we were doing our cave was perfect, the location leaf, what we called it was marked with the areas we know, the gravel stick was hidden, and the item holder was ripped to shreds and hidden as well, we both walk outside of the cave

"Pheeeeew"

I whistle,

"that was some hard work!"

nodding shakey agrees with me, after a few minutes of silence shakey says

"We need to hide the entrance"

moving towards some foliage he drags it up in front of the gap

"No, still too exposed, Humphrey go find some large sticks and maybe some branches as well"

nodding my head I run down the hill into the thicket of trees searching for bushes branches sticks and other things we could use to camouflage the entrance , after finding a suitable branch I drag it up to the cave finding shakey had already almost finished the job

"wow, good job there buddy"

smiling he takes the branch I brought and adds the finishing touches

"We still have a problem though"

"yeah what could that be?"

I ask, turning towards me he replies

"well, if we're going to hide up here we're going to need to mask our scent"

we both sit down in frustration, until I remember something we found in the pack, jumping up I ran past shakey into the cave past the location leaf and to the mound of dirt where I dug and hid the gravel stick as well as the pack, digging it up as fast as I could I finally found what I am looking for, a white cylinder with a trigger and it smells like nothing, exiting the cave I drop this next to shakey

"how about this?"

I ask, his frown turns into a slight smile

"this actually might work!"

grabbing the top of the cylinder with his teeth, putting pressure on it slightly a small mist of liquid squirts out covering every thing in its reach masking it with a no smell, taking in a deep sniff shakey says

"Great! Doesn't smell like anybody was here!"

bringing the scent hider inside we make sure to spray the entrance good, entering the dimly lit cave shakey pipes up out of the darkness

"What do you think happened to them?"

turning towards shakey I ask"

what do you mean

"them"?"

"you know, salty, mooch , Reba and Janice"

"I try not to think about it"

there is an awkward silence until I say

"what if we go and find out?"

"That's dangerous, are you crazy?"

"I guess I am"

walking out of the cave shakey tags along, wow that scent spray really worked and so did that entrance covering up, it looked like just a broken rotted tree, not a cave entrance

"wow, shakey that's some good handiwork you did there"

we keep on walking back to the pack

"thanks, Janice taught me how to do that?"

"so, I have to ask, Reba or Janice?"

shakey instantly turning red looks away

"Uh, both"

he murmurs, shaking my head I say

"You have to choose one"

pouting he says

"no I don't"

raising an eyebrow I say

"Unless, you know mate with them both"

that last comment made him turn redder than a tomato

"Can we please not talk about this, and besides we're nearing jasper and were not really welcomed here"

"fair enough"

I reply and me and shakey start crawling on our bellies nearing the ridge that over looks the communal feeding grounds, and the sight below us is horrible .**A/n I was originally thinking about stopping here, but I realized that i haven't updated in a while and didnt want to be a jerk.** Over looking It all we see all the omegas watching while salty, mooch, Reba and Janice are slowly marching towards the front with Garth as the leader and his buddies circling around them, when they make it they all stop and the alphas line the omegas up facing the crowd and then stop, "but why?" I question myself, but soon enough Winston appears as well as his daughter Kate and the she-devil eve, after a moment of scanning the scene below Winston speaks

"As we all know what happened a few weeks back right?"

murmur how agreement went through the crowd

"It was a horrible day when one of our most prized omegas almost died"

the crowd stood there silent

"Humphrey was brought in close to death, luckily he was saved and we hoped it would all go back to normal, yes?"

All the omegas nodded and talked amongst themselves

"but, we were sadly mistaken, that " accident""

he said glaring at Garth, who just grins, he continues

"where was i? Oh yes, that accident left Humphrey with minor brain damage, just minor, so naturally we just assumed he wouldn't be like his old self, but wrong again, first he defied the rule of alphas before omegas, the RULE THAT HAS BEEN DEFINED IN THE 100 YEARS OF HISTORY IN THIS PACK! you wanna know what that is, alphas first omegas second!"

he yells, the audience cringes

"then need I say, he talked back to his elders! ITS LIKE HE SNAPPED!"

the omegas stood there blankly

"and worst of all he talked of revolution, we've hadn't had a revolution for over 100 years, you want to know why? Why because we're perfect, everyone's got their place if your born happy and fun loving, you're an omega, but if your born pouncing and attacking, you're an alpha, there is nothing simpler in this world than that simple rule!"

the omegas started to talk amongst themselves again, occasionally sending hidden glares at Winston

"So in order to prove a point that revolution will not be tolerated" he sniffs

"we most execute these Revolution Supporters"

a gasp erupts from the crowd, salty and mooch look at each other frowning, reba and Janice break into tears and start to hug each other

"any last words mooch?"

Garth asks walking to him ready to slit his throat

"yes, actually, Humphrey I want to tell you that what your doing is wrong and that you caused the deaths of today and you should stop"

he sniffs, and looks around the gathering

"I'm LYING THE FORCED ME TO SAY THIS KEEP ON DOING WHAT YOUR DOING STAR A REVO-"

he never finished the sentence because as soon as the first words left his mouth eve pounced from her elevated spot tackling him to the ground while sending her sharp claws into mooch's pulsing jugular ripping it out into one single clean strike sending a cascading fountain of crimson all over her and the ground, stumbling around in his bleeding craze he looks up seeing Humphrey and laughs before collapsing into the ground in his own blood and not moving

"im sorry you had to see that"

Winston say's aloud

"but remember this, we're warning you not to try anything"

he walks away, but before he leaves he says

"kill the rest of the prisoners"

shakey looked away and I did too

"there's nothing we could do man"

I say to him, but my voice is drowned out by the screaming and the growls from below, shakey looks up at me with his eyes brimmed with tears saying

"were going to get them back"

he wipes a tear from his eye

"we're going to do exactly what mooch asked us too"

and with that he walks back to the cave, risking a glance I peek over the cliff and see the remains of what looked like salty all torn up and bloody and reba and Janice lying in a pool of blood and semen, they were raped, walking away from this horrible massacre I thought, this is the start of a revolution, hurrying back to our new home me and shakey instantly start planning

"alright we need recruits"

shakey says

"im sure that most of the omegas will join up now after they saw the true face of the alphas"

I reply, shakey paces around the dimly lit room

"tonight we'll sneak into the omega side of the pack grounds and we'll recruit as many as possible, though we have a problem"

he says

"what is it?"

I reply, he stops pacing

"we need an alpha to train them, because seriously the biggest thing we've killed was a bunny, and that was an accident

" I just smile and say

"I think I know who to ask"

the day went on quickly all we did was plan, you see its shakey's job to recruit the omegas and its mine to recruit an alpha, crawling silently in the brush I thanked all my years of playing alphas vs omegas, I crawled for what seemed like an hour until I finally made it to the den I wanted to go to, emerging from the den was someone that I was surprised to see

"Lilly?"

I called out, startled she jumped

"whos there?

" she whispered loudly

"its me Humphrey"

I whispered back, she gasped and what I could see in the moonlight was a look of surprise

"you shouldn't be here!"

she scolded silently

"listen, we need you"

she moved closer to me

"what for?"

"well"

I said emerging from the brush I was hiding in

"we need your alpha skills"

this time she looked genuinely surprised

"my alpha skills suck

" moving closer I reply

"are you kidding me? There great ive never seen anybody track the same caribou 2 miles while remaining hidden!"

this time her smile turned into a skeptical look

"Hey, I never told anybody that!"

then she smiled

"I bet you were spying on me"

I blushed and looked away

"yeah, I kinda was

" this time she blushed

"did you really think I was great?"

"I thought you were perfect"

she smiled looked away blushed and did something that totally surprised me, she kissed me, nothing like Kate and Garth just a quick peck, it was the best peck ever, clearing my throat I said

"uh what was that for?"

"Lilly? Are you out there?"

a voice called out from inside the den

"shh, I'll meet you at the river in an hour and we can discuss this, but quickly you must leave"

she whispered ushering me away leaving me in a trail of dust and dazed from her actions earlier, I couldn't wait to meet her again later.

**So how was that for not updating for like a month? Please review!**


End file.
